


When Wil Discovered What Tonio Liked Best

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he and Tonio became a couple and are planning to get closer, Wil has been told a secret about the opera singer. According to Sonika and Ann, Tonio has a liking for being bounded.</p><p>Bounded?</p><p>...oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Wil Discovered What Tonio Liked Best

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh...

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

    “Hey, Wil?” Kyo spoke up from beside him.  
  
    As he steered the “car” to the left to avoid crashing into any of the other drivers, Wil responded, “Yeah?”  
  
    "You and Tonio are a thing, right?“  
    "M-hm.”  
  
    Kyo glanced away from the racing game he was playing against Wil, inquiring, “You said you were planning on doing something special for him after he took you out, right? Did you want any suggestions?”  
  
    "I guess,“ was his reply. Wil kept his eyes steady on the flashing screen in front of him, but he made sure to tune out as many things as he could in order to listen to Kyo. "A–actually, could you?” he softly asked him. “I’ve never…gotten around asking him what he likes besides drinks.”  
  
    "Lucky for you, Wil, I went and asked around the Engloid house for anything that could help you out.“  
    "Really?”  
  
    He nodded, sporting a grin while he passed by another driver in the game with no problem at all. “Sonika and Ann told me this interesting piece about him. Ready to hear it?”  
  
    "Sure. Go ahead…“  
    "Three words…”  
  
    Wil could feel Kyo getting closer to him, though he didn’t look over to see _how_ close he had gotten. Perhaps he was leaning to one side in his seat. Rather dangerous while he was driving, to be honest.  
  
    And that was when Kyo whispered those three words,  
  
    "S - and - M.“  
  
    Wil’s car crashed into a tree as soon as his eyes opened a bit more than usual. "S and…M? Isn’t that…a kink?”  
  
    Kyo, in the meanwhile, passed the finish line in third place. “It is! Sonika told me he’s a huge masochist.” He glanced at Wil and took notice at how confused he looked, so he tried explaining it as much as he could, “Tonio loves pain, it’s a pleasure of his.” The brown-haired man then quickly added, “Sonika added more detail since she was able to sneak into his room when he wasn’t there and saw what ‘items’ he owns, but I don’t think I can say it in public without blushing.”  
  
    Wil let out a soft, “oh”, and sat back against the seat. “How about Prima? She and Tonio are close. Has she said anything?”  
  
    "Believe it or not, Prima confirmed Tonio was into 'that’. The only thing she said that was different was that if Tonio ever got hurt without his consent, she’d tear them apart and do something grotesque to their innards.“  
  
    Sounds like something Prima would say. She was rather protective of Tonio and Sonika, after all.  
  
    Wil hummed in thought. S&M, sadomasochism, was apparently what Tonio liked. Wil didn’t necessarily know much of it besides its name and brief description. One would call it "sexy” and another would call the kink “fr-eaky~” in a strange voice. With that info in mind, he rose from his seat and wandered off while Kyo grinned at him, then began to play another round of racing.  
  
    Wil spotted Yuu tapping away at one of the rhythm-based games to a pop song blessed with heavy bass. He went ahead to where Yuu was to watch how the youngest of the three was doing in this arcade. His ears perked at the music which had a few “ _na na na, c'mon_ ” during the song. Funny, he could’ve sworn he’s heard that song someplace.  
  
    Without turning around to greet him, Yuu said gently, “Hi Wil. What’s up?”  
  
    "Nothing really,“ he replied. "What’s that song you’re playing?”  
    "S&M.“  
    ”…“  
  
    Coincidence? Probably not.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    The door creaked open ever-so-carefully, then Sonika stepped inside the dark room with Wil following her. Tonio was, obviously, outside having a drink with Prima at the moment which gave Sonika the opportunity to show Tonio’s "special” items he had hidden. Wil, upon entering the house, asked for the English girl then questioned if she could further explain Tonio’s “admiration” for sadomasochism. Sonika was more than glad to help the soft-spoken Vocaloid.  
  
    Besides, she got to mess around in Tonio’s room, digging for his private products he owned. She was a sneaky mistress.  
  
    Wil, just in case, closed the door behind him just as Sonika flipped on the light switch. Bright light flood the room, causing Wil to shield his sensitive eyes for a brief moment.  
  
    "Well, here we are!“ Sonika announced with a tiny grin. "Your boyfriend’s room!”  
  
    "I…can see that,“ Wil responded while Sonika immediately went to Tonio’s bed and began to feel around the gap underneath the opera singer’s bed. "Sonika, are you sure that he’s really into S&M?”  
  
    Sonika popped back up from the floor, holding a large shoe box in her arms. “Check in here.”  
  
    He gingerly took a step forward toward Sonika and the box. Wil grabbed the box’s top, then he lifted the top above himself and Sonika, and then he blinked at what was inside. Cuffs, leather strips, a ball gag, and rope which was wound up perfectly. “Oh.”  
  
    "Also…“ The green-haired girl zipped down in order to hide the box back under the bed, then shot up again, saying, "there’s more in the closet!”  
  
    Wil let her lead him to the closet, located to the very left of his room. Sonika slid the door open, and then she turned to look at the Japanese man. She pointed a finger to the inside of the hallow place, gesturing Wil to take a gander of what was inside. He complied with the request once Sonika moved out of the way. He stuck his head in and began to scan around–  
  
    Wait, what’s that?  
  
    Wil cautiously stepped inside of the closet to take a better look at what he spotted hanging in the very back. He made sure he didn’t step on anything whilst he dove deeper. He removed the one piece outfit off the hook, the same outfit which stuck out to him, and observed it closely. Either this outfit was missing a piece, or the top part was purposely this short: perhaps it was simply supposed to cover half of a person’s chest. Two strips ran from both sides of the outfit’s chest and met to the collar which was an addition to the piece.  
  
    On the same hanger, there was a pair of matching clothes and garter bottoms. The thought that Tonio owned this was interesting, so to say. Wil flipped the outfit around to examine that back. “…” On second thought, this was more than interesting that Tonio owned such a thing…it was a very, _very_ interesting fact. This showed probably revealed his…butt perfectly.  
  
    His eyes darted to a box sitting underneath the spot that the clothes resided. He peered into the open cardboard box and his eyes widened more than it did when he discovered the outfit. Unknown bottles of some sort of substance in different colours, a whip of some sort that was used when riding a horse, a long string of beads…so many items! Wait…those oddly shaped things with a flat bottom. Tonio had quite a few of those, but where did they go to…oh. Oh.  
  
    Sonika watched him slink out of the closet, red in the face from things he had seen; and boy, did he see some things. “So what do you think?”  
  
    Wil was quiet, and remained so for a few seconds. Finally, he placed a hand underneath his chin as he whispered his response to Sonika, “I may need to study about this a bit more, unless…you could give me some suggestions regarding Tonio’s interest to this.”  
  
    "I’d be _happy_ to!“ Sonika replied, grinning wider. "Okay, first: Tonio _loves_ being dominated until he’s reduced to–…”  
  
    And so, as she quickly explained to Wil about Tonio, Wil took a mental note of every word she said. It was time to make it up to the opera singer, and learn more about him in the process.

 

* * *

 

 

  
    Wil slid the backyard door open, enough to where he could slip through with his tiny body however. As usual, Tonio was in his spot at one of the tables with a drink in his hand. Wil let the plan run through his head one more time as he quietly made his way to Tonio from behind. If what Sonika suggested was one hundred percent correct, things would be a success for him and Tonio.  
  
    Meanwhile, Tonio enjoyed the taste of the bitter drink lingering in his mouth which traveled down to his stomach, warming it up seconds after it hit the bottom. Since the weather was on the chilly side, he wore a plain knitted white sweater with blue diamond patterns and a scarf loosely wrapped around his shoulders. Ah, but, the weather wasn’t that much of a bother to him…  
  
    That was when things would soon turn a tad different for the opera singer. He felt a pair of thin arms circle themselves around his shoulders, followed by a kiss being pressed against his right cheek.  
  
    "Hi Tonio,“ Wil greeted him, his soft voice causing Tonio’s cheeks to turn red for a moment but then fade away.  
  
    "I thought you went out for a while,” Tonio mumbled and secretly hoped he didn’t blush again from the touching.  
  
    "Just for a while. Kyo said he needed to go somewhere private.“  
    "I see.”  
  
    Wil paused, thinking of how to ask him without sounding suspicious, and then he tried asking, “Can we…?” He motioned up to the second floor of the house with his head once Tonio turned to look at him.

 

* * *

  
  
  
    Wil watched Tonio close and lock the door for privacy reasons. His eyes curiously stared at his back, trailing up and down whilst he imagined what that body possibly looked like in the corset Wil found in this room earlier. He gulped in silence at the thought. He mustn’t think too much of it.  
  
    When Tonio turned about to face him, Wil felt a lump form in his throat, though he appeared calm as usual so Tonio didn’t question a thing just yet.  
  
    "Did you need to talk about something, Wil?“ Tonio asked.  
  
    Wil instantly replied, "Sort of. I was actually going to ask for confirmation about something in particular…and I was hoping you’d be okay with telling me.”  
  
    Odd. What was Wil going to ask? Either way, Tonio felt comfortable around him, enough to where he was alright with telling him anything. “Of course. What is it?”  
  
    Now, what did Sonika tell him the things Tonio enjoyed? Oh, right…  
  
    Tonio was pressed against the door and was met with Wil’s soft eyes staring into his, his wrists were pinned to the side by the Japanese Vocaloid’s petite hands. The move was so sudden that Tonio was rather befuddled by the movement. “Wil?”  
  
    Wil tried to pretend that the room was hot from the house’s heater being turned on and wasn’t because he was blushing heavily because he was going through with this. “Tonio…do you…”  
  
    …darn. The words weren’t coming out. Wil faltered, but then he decided to use his back-up. He released Tonio’s right wrist, fished his hand inside his trouser pocket, and then he yanked out his cellular phone.  
  
    "Does…does this sound like something you’re into?“ Wil asked, and before Tonio could question what on earth he was attempting to say in the first place, he pressed a single button on the mobile in his hand, and out came a familiar tune:  
  
    ” _'Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it._  
 _Sex in the air, I don’t care. I like the smell of it._  
 _Sticks and stones may break my bones,_  
 _but whips and chains excite me_ –“  
  
    The chorus repeated once more, and during that time, Tonio began to turn a deep shade of cherry and averted Wil’s stare, muttering, "I have no idea where you’ve obtained such an assumption.”  
  
    "I’ve had…a reliable source, one that seems to like teasing you,“ was what Wil said in reply. "So, are you really into sadomasochism?” He added in, “Or, are you one hundred percent masochist?”  
  
    Wil could’ve sworn he heard Sonika’s eccentric voice urging him , since Tonio liked be dominated by anyone’s hands. Hoping it landed safely on the bed behind him, Wil flung his phone over his shoulder. The phone hit the mattress, thankfully. His eyes steadied on Tonio as he lifted his available hand to cup the opera singer’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look back at him.  
  
    Tonio remained quiet and still the same shade of red.  
  
    Wil asked him another question, although he couldn’t believe he was saying these words out loud, “Would you like to get tied up and gagged?”  
  
    Ah, a flinch.  
  
    He slowly removed his hand from Tonio’s chin in order to unravel his scarf, letting it drop to the floor. He released his other wrist. Without a struggle from him, Wil soon pulled off his sweater, revealing the plain long-sleeved blouse which Tonio wore underneath as an extra layer to keep warm perhaps.  
  
    Wil remembered a special “move” he could do on Tonio, and he would immediately melt from the contact.

    Tonio remained silent, refraining from saying anything that could give away any hints that he loved the feeling of being restrained and being used in such an inappropriate – and rather unhealthy to some – manner. _Merda_ , Sonika. You had to tell Wil about what he found pleasurable…  
  
    The back of his neck burned as he watched Wil lean closer to him. Oh, those eyes of Wil’s. He found them gorgeous, which fit perfectly with his personality and his appearance as a whole.  
  
    "I don’t know what Sonika has told you,“ Tonio objected, though his voice was not as loud as it usually way as he continued, "but whatever she said probably isn’t true.”  
  
    Ignoring how hard his heart pounded against his chest so rapidly, Wil pressed his lips on the left side of Tonio’s neck, kissing it three times as he prepared himself for the next action. Tonio flushed at a sensitive part of himself getting attention, in the meantime, and he tried to keep quiet and steady his breaths.  
  
    Wil began to nip at the skin, causing Tonio to hitch a breath, as he slipped a hand inside of his trouser pocket again, this time to fish out something critical.  
  
    Tonio made the mistake of allowing his eyes to close from the sensation he felt slowly rise inside of him. “You’re being…rather aggressive today,” Tonio whispered out. He could’ve sworn Wil’s hands took a hold of his wrists, pulling them together this time however. The nips were soon changing into bites, but not enough to where blood would draw out, and that was what forced Tonio to release a soft moan.   
  
    Wil had just finished tying Tonio’s wrists together with the rope he and Sonika found in the shoe box from earlier when he heard the brown-eyed man making sounds due to the biting. Just like Sonika said, he loved getting bitten. It was a tease to him. He pulled himself away from him, and then asked, “Tonio, are you sure you’re not into S&M?”  
  
    "I’m certain,“ Tonio was quick to reply, although he had to calm himself down after his neck was practically attacked just a second ago. "That would be silly…”  
  
    "Prima and Ann both confirmed you’re into it, too.“  
    ”…“  
    "And, well…”  
  
    Wil’s gentle voice trailed of, but then came back to its normal volume once he thought of what he wished to say, “I don’t have a problem with it. I think it’s interesting, and I’ll get to know more about you.”  
  
    Tonio eyes shot away from the stare as he blushed harder.  
  
    Let’s see…another tactic that Sonika mentioned. A-ha.  
  
    The Japanese Vocaloid pulled Tonio against him and began to kiss him harshly, something which easily caught Tonio off-guard. The feverish heartbeat returned to Wil whilst he slipped his tongue into Tonio’s mouth, playing around with his tongue and taking in the pants escaping from the man in his arms. Keeping one hand on the bound wrists, Wil dove into his right pocket in order to retrieve the last item. Success.  
  
    This was the first time Wil kissed him in such a way. Usually, he would be either gentle or simply shy. _Merda_ , Sonika gave him as much detail as she could, didn’t she? This assumption was soon confirmed once Wil broke the kiss and, with his voice husky, murmured, “You like people to dominate you. And you enjoy being teased until you beg and whine, right?”  
  
    As Tonio tried catching his breath, he questioned, “Ex–excuse m–”  
  
    Before he could finish his question, a familiar object was placed into his mouth as Wil’s hands went behind his head and buckled the straps together.  
  
    Damn it Sonika. She told him about the ball gag.  
  
    Tonio soon found himself being led to his bed then forced onto his knees on the comfy mattress. His entire body felt hot and bothered from embarrassment. He kept his legs closed and his eyes downcast to his lap. His tongue ran over the piece which was taking a bit of room in his mouth for a second, but then he gasped through the gag sharply when he was forced to look up thanks to the under going under his chin and lifting it.  
  
    Wait, that’s some of his…  
  
    Oh God, Sonika showed him all of his unmentionable items.  
  
    "I wanted to make it up to you for taking me out a while ago,“ Wil explained normally, dangling the purple string of beads, a massage toy, and crop whip in his hand. "I found out what you enjoy the most, so…I hope I get this right.”  
  
    He let the items drop onto the bed and Tonio gulped hard.  
  
    He wasn’t, no matter how gorgeous Wil looked as he smiled at him, no matter how good it felt when his small fingers combed through his hair, and no matter how good it felt when Wil’s fingers enclosed on said hair…Tonio was _not_ going to say how aroused he was beginning to experience.  
  
    …then again, it’s not like he could anyway. He was “unavailable” to speak.  
  
    Wil placed a knee on the bed, right in front of Tonio.  
  
    ’ _Well…_ ’ he thought, ’ _here it goes._ ’

    Wil lunged in and practically attacked Tonio’s neck and every bare spot visible in the shirt he wore, his hand gripping tighter while the opera singer gasped sharply. Tonio, doing his best, at first tried holding in his sounds; however, he jumped when Wil’s hand brushed against his crotch and stifled a groan.  
  
    As expected, the younger Vocaloid’s fingers unzipped his trousers and tugged the black pair down, followed by the undergarment underneath. Wil’s hands went behind him, probably making sure the back part was pulled down as well.  
  
    Tonio was suddenly shoved back against the bed and his legs were bent upwards by Wil’s hands. What on earth was he planning? Tonio’s ears perked when he heard the sounds of something shuffling about near his closet.  
  
    …damn it, Sonika. She even showed him where all of those other things were.  
  
    Wil came back with a tiny, amused smile on his face, one hand holding the bottle of scented lube he hid in the back of his closet, and the other one holding a small case…though he very well damn knew what was in that it. He placed the kit on the bed, near Tonio’s right foot and then popped open the bottle of lube. Holding the open end of the bottle above his twitching erection, Wil squirt the substance all over it, making sure every part of him was covered. He shivered hard from the lube spilling down him whilst he made certain that he didn’t moan. Wil ran his hand up and down his erection just in case, but then he removed his hand and reached over to the kit he sat aside.  
  
    "To be honest,“ Wil admitted, "Sonika told me about all of this stuff, but I can’t decide on which of these to use on you.” He snapped the case open and whipped out a massaging toy which came with wires and a strap, then he added, “I know about this though…” His gaze steadied to Tonio, and the sight was nice so far. Flushed cheeks, his breathing had gone faster, his hair was a tad messy, and his exposed legs were open in front of him.  
  
    His eyes glanced to the other things on the bed. What should he use? The “anal beads”? No, he didn’t really know what to do with them and didn’t want to hurt Tonio. Oh, right. The crop whip could be a nice item of choice. Sonika said that was a favourite of his…then again, she could be lying. How else would she have known? Secret information from Prima?  
  
    Wil grabbed the riding crop regardless.  
  
    Tonio, in the meantime, watched his every move. He had the riding crop and was examining it, tapping the tip in the palm of his hand. A tiny shiver ran through his body at the scene. He should control himself, he knew, but the crop was an object which made him stiff as a board, and one which drove his body to wanting more sometimes.  
  
    Wil did a test on what he could do with the crop by lowing the end of it to the inside of Tonio’s left thigh and tapping it lightly a few times, causing Tonio to flinch from that familiar touch. Out of curiosity, Wil moved the crop from his thigh and slowly up his boyfriend’s erection. Tonio’s breath hitched for the third time that day and his eyes almost closed from the sensation, and his legs which were still bent up wobbled a little.  
  
    "Keep your legs steady,“ Wil’s gentle voice told him. "I don’t know how to use those restraints for your legs, so you need to hold them up on your own. Don’t let them drop,” and then he mumbled, a bit unsure of himself, “or…else.”  
  
    Wil placed the crop down for a moment so he could pick up the device he was going to use on Tonio to stimulate the front of him. It was easily for Wil to figure out how to slide the strapped-piece onto his erection without worries, and hopefully the other piece would be easy also. Though…he needed to do something else before adding it in. He picked up the lube again and squirt a hefty amount of it onto his index and middle finger.  
  
    "Tonio?“  
  
    Tonio tried lifting his head a little so he could see Wil better. He could tell where those fingers were going in any second now, that was for sure. While he knew this was to be expected, he still couldn’t help but blush harder.  
  
    "Keep your legs up and as wide as you can,” he reminded him.  
  
    It started with a few simple prods at his anal entrance with the lube rubbing onto him, but then one of his fingers entered and started to circle about as a way to begin the process of stretching him out. Tonio was able to remain composed up until Wil’s other finger was inserted; that was when he flinched and breathed hard through his nose as the two thin fingers curled, brushed, and made scissoring motions within him. Such sensitive, sensitive parts being touched…  
  
    "Shh, Tonio,“ Wil spoke up again, "don’t make any noises unless I say so. Alright?”  
  
    Out went the fingers whilst Tonio nodded in compliance.  
  
    "Surprisingly…you’re still pretty tight.“

    _"Don’t forget!” Sonika’s voice chimed in Wil’s head. “He likes a bit of name calling~…”_  
  
    This was going to feel awkward at first, but hopefully Sonika was right about this as well. At least she gave him the choice words to use…  
  
    "I sort of thought with how many people you’ve sold out to,“ he commented, "you would have been loose.” Ignoring the stare coming from Tonio, Wil grabbed the next item from the box kit, a vibrating plug which was in a phallic shape, saying, “But it shouldn’t be that much of a problem, should it, whore?”  
  
    ’ _Damn it Sonika_ ,’ was Tonio’s thought as soon as he heard that word being murmured out by the Japanese man in front of him. She had the nerve to tell Will to call him that–  
  
    Tonio felt a much larger intrusion entering him that made him cry sharply through the gag and make his head fall back against the sheets. It’s been such a while since something like that went inside of him. Unfortunately, Tonio didn’t get to think about it for that long because he cried again after being struck across his right thigh with the crop whip. He was hit again.  
  
    "No noises,“ Wil told him. "I made that clear, right?”

    The opera singer shut his eyes, nodding once. Wil took notice how his legs widened more, probably as much as they could go, and the head of his penis leaking with a bit of ejaculation. Were the strikes that pleasurable for him? He did another test by whipping Tonio’s inner left thigh.  
  
    Tonio clenched his bound fists and bit into the gag piece to hold the moan which tried to slip out.  
  
    "…so much for you denying that you like this sort of treatment, huh?“  
  
    He opened his eyes half way when he heard that comment. Wil’s eyes caught the sight of red marks slowly appearing on the spots he struck Tonio. By the look on Tonio’s face, although this seemed painful, he was getting aroused with each passing second. Wil quietly thought whether or not he should repeat this act until those thighs of his were nice and red.  
  
    Wil lifted the crop and hit the left side of Tonio again, earning himself a sharp intake of breath through the gag. A smile crept to his lips. Wil laid the crop down then reached his hand to where the two vibrators were set. First, he flipped the switch to the vibrator surrounding the base of Tonio’s firm erection to an auto-option to increase every minute or so. The sudden vibes running through his lower area made Tonio’s eyes open the rest of the way. Up and down, the vibrations played with Tonio whilst Wil moved his hand further down in order to activate the anal plug.  
  
    As soon as vibes rippled inside of him, Tonio gasped and felt his hips buck from the impact. Not surprisingly, his right thigh was struck by the riding crop again for making a sound.  
  
    Wil’s smile widened and – Tonio could’ve sworn he saw this – his gorgeous eyes sparkled. Sonika told him about this. Tonio was finally showing that kinky side – which involved trying to feel more pleasure somehow by rocking his lower body and sweating profusely thanks to the heat rising in his body – that would eventually drive him off the deep end…well, so to say. Perhaps a bit of verbal teasing will increase Tonio’s experience?  
  
    "You must have missed someone paying attention to you like this,” Wil gently said as he ran the tip of the crop across Tonio’s stomach which made him breathe harder through his nostrils. “You look like you’re begging for that one thing to go further in…” he motioned his head to where the plug was just as its vibrations intensified, saying that. “You’re such a desperate…” his voice went small, murmuring, “um…” but then he finally said, “slut. Maybe if you beg, you’ll get to have what you want.”  
  
    Tonio’s feet dug into the bed and his knees shook due to his nerves grabbing hold of him. He arched his back up, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and was close to begging through his gagged mouth; however he realized he would get whipped for making a sound. Aah, but the strikes felt great and he wished he was being penetrated through these hums running in his anal entrance.  
  
    Then again, he was starting to desire a lot of things from Wil. He wanted Wil to grab his locks, force him into kisses, bite him everywhere, tease and insult him…the works. What drove him even more was that this was Wil doing this to him. His gentle voice commanding and commenting on him, his small fingers grabbing and probing him as much as he could.  
  
    All of a sudden, both vibrators shot through their steady pace and rippled harshly and Tonio couldn’t stop himself from letting out a shout through the ball gag. He was met with a smack across his stomach, but he allowed himself to moan since it was wonderful to him.  
  
    "That’s cute,“ the Japanese Vocaloid murmured just as he struck a thigh once again, "you’re giving in already?”  
  
    No, no if he did that, Wil would probably stop! He wanted him to keep going until he hit that point.  
  
    Tonio moaned softly and let his eyes close from how embarrassing he must have looked in comparison to his composed, conservative appearance. Oh, but he didn’t care all that much for it. He was having so much pleasure going through him with the merciless hums and the whipping which happened with every moan and sigh he released.

    To be honest, Wil never thought he had ever wanted to see Tonio in this shape, but now he was certain that he enjoyed the sight of him, and hearing those muffled sounds pouring from Tonio. Sonika, upon slipping a recorder into a bag of his when he went out one night for an escapade, told him that Tonio made the sweetest of noises during times of pleasure. Could this be the – as the English girl put it – pinnacle of what he was in store for, or could there be even more?  
  
    There was one way to find out.  
  
    Wil suddenly stopped hitting his now red thighs. Tonio, though shaky, attempted to sit up half-way to see what he could be doing next, but he felt far too unstable to accomplish that feat and let himself plop backwards.  
  
    "That’s weird…“ Wil tilted his head to one side as he grabbed the end of the plug, saying, "this plug didn’t go all the way in.”  
  
    Tonio’s stomach flipped at the words and his breath started to hitch at the thought of what could happen next. Ooh, he wanted this badly. Such a shameful thing to think, but he couldn’t help himself. And those vibrations…it was making things even more tempting with every notch was raised, leaving him into pants, twitches, and for his eyes to turn half-lid.  
  
    Wil’s hand shot to his hair once again and forced him to have his head go back as much as it possibly could. Another breath of his hitched from the movement.  
  
    "No watching,“ was Wil’s reason for doing yanking his hair.  
  
    The plug slid out of Tonio, and the opera singer’s breathing steadied for a moment, but then it began to thrust in and out of him and his breaths became louder through the gag. Wil was thrusting inside of him rather quickly already, and the vibes increased the pleasure immensely.  
  
    "Is this what you’re more accustomed to instead of it sitting inside you, Tonio?” he asked him. He watched Tonio try to bury his face into his shoulder but was unable to due to restraining him by his hair. Was that a whine that came from him? Oh, so it was…  
  
    Tonio, for his reasoning, was embarrassingly starting to whine was because of his prostate getting struck with each thrust of the toy inside of him. Ooh, he wanted to melt – no, not melt – he wanted Wil to fuck him harder until he broke. So, in a manner which he was trying to hint Wil, he pressed himself back against the vibrating plug.  
  
    Perfect, this was a perfect time to tease Tonio some more.  
  
    "I didn’t think you would be so greedy about having the entire thing,“ Wil said to him as he watched the scene before him and took in the pleasing sound of his cries mixing in with the whirling of both vibrators during their fastest speeds. Hoping he wouldn’t go too hard for Tonio, Wil decided to pick up the pace of the thrusts. His ears, which were mostly focused on every peep Tonio made, might have heard a tiny smacking sound every time he slammed the toy into him; though he wasn’t for certain.  
  
    "I’m probably not going in hard enough. From what I’ve been told,” he told Tonio, “you prefer to get torn enough to where you’re not able to walk normally…though that might have been an exaggeration.” He held in an amused smile when he saw Tonio throw his head back with a weak cry. The muffled sounds continued a lot more than earlier, possibly signaling Wil that he was close to orgasm. Only one more way to find out.

    Wil removed the hand gripping Tonio’s hair, then slipped behind his head, untied the straps, and then pulled the gag out of the opera Vocaloid’s mouth; and he was definitely met with the clear cries spilling from him, although he sounded hoarse a few times. Wait, were those marks around his mouth caused by the gag somehow? Wil frowned, but then he tried to finish Tonio off.  
  
    "You’re pretty loud, aren’t you? Do you want everyone in the house to hear you like this?“  
  
    Tonio lifted his bound arms and buried his face into them as he replied, "I–I don’t care!”  
  
    Wow, that was an unexpected reply.  
  
    "Are you…entirely sure you’re fine with that?“  
    "S– _stai zitto_!”  
  
    As soon as he yelled that to Wil in Italian, the opera singer cried one final time as he ejaculated from his spot while his body produced harsh spasms, especially around his entrance and his legs which finally gave out and collapsed. Tonio kept his arms over his face as he panted with his fists clenched so tight that they were white. Aah, such a feeling after hitting an orgasm so hard.  
  
    And also, how embarrassing. First, he was denying his enjoyment for being reduced into a state like this; but now, here he was…recovering from the mildly pleasurable treatment by Wil.  
  
    Whilst Tonio laid on the bed to recover, Wil carefully unwound the rope from his arms, then he shifted straight up in order to take off the vibrator on his softened penis. Finally, Wil slipped the plug from his entrance with caution since he didn’t want to hurt Tonio. Speaking of the worries of him being hurt, Wil was told that Tonio could be hurting a lot once everything was over; so Sonika asked Prima what to do. Prima suggested to be cautious when touching him, and give him as much gentle affection as possible.  
  
    His face remained hot and red for more than one reason but his breath was beginning to steady itself. Embarrassing, so embarrassing. There was no turning back and immediately denying that he didn’t enjoy doing that. He was a masochist. He loved the binds which were used to restrain him, the way he was treated so roughly. The attention was wonderful, especially considering no one honestly paid attention to him. He loved every thing about it! There, he admit it…well, in his mind anyway.  
  
    Suddenly, a hand ran through his hair while an arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Tonio lifted his sore arms down and saw Wil cuddling against him on the bed, though he was touching his body lightly…possibly as a way to not touch any sensitive parts of his body.  
  
    "Tonio,“ Wil spoke up with his soft voice as his eyes laid solely on Tonio’s face, "are you okay?”  
  
    "I should be,“ Tonio responded, ignoring how hoarse his voice turned, "I’ve gotten used to it.”  
  
    "…so…you like s&m?“  
    ”…“  
    "Do I need to play the song on my phone again-–”  
    "No.“  
  
    "You like s&m?” Wil attempted to ask one more time.  
  
    Tonio felt his ears burning. As he glanced away while Wil pressed a kiss to his forehead and continued to run his hand through his hair, Tonio grumbled out, “I–I swear, it’s not like I’m really into this sort of thing. I don’t know wh–what Sonika has been telling you.”  
  
    Wil smiled a bit. Of _course_ he would pull that “it’s not like I” route of his. He noticed those glaring red lines around Tonio’s mouth which extended to the lower sides of his jaw. He immediately kissed those spots, much to the even more embarrassment of the opera Vocaloid.  
  
    He wasn’t certain how long Wil treated him so gently like this, but it was a rather nice way to relax after such a…whatever you wish to call it. Yes he admit he loved the treatment he got as a masochist during his s&m “meetings”, but he also had a liking for the aftercare. He couldn’t help himself over this either, it appeared. Eventually, Tonio started kissing Wil back and wrapped an arm around him.  
  
    Before Wil leaned in for another kiss, Tonio inquired, “How about you though?”  
  
    "Me…?“ he blinked.  
  
    "You never got off.”  
    "Oh, that. Well…I…took care of it…just before getting you earlier.“

 

* * *

  
  
  
    Tonio, one day after his first s&m experience with Wil, was relaxing in the living room with blankets surrounding him – damn winter cold and for comfort due to being sore all over – when he received a text message on his iPhone. He checked the text to see who it was and what they needed.  
  
    Ah, a request to sing something. Well, it was a cover song, which he had no qualms about. He text back that he agreed to sing for them, then questioned what the song was. Seconds later, he got his response.  
  
    S&M.  
  
    The phone slipped out of his grip and landed safely into his lap.  
  
    With much convincing by Sonika and Wil later on that day, Tonio sung the song anyway. Was this a coincidence? One would say "no” since Sonika had apparently contacted the requester in the morning and told them how much Tonio liked the song…and the actual thing. And she had Wil as additional proof.

 

 

* * *

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no idea what I've done, either. Obviously, there's a few inaccuracies though.


End file.
